El otro conejo
by supermonstrum
Summary: Hilson - Wilson empieza a creer que la heterosexualidad no es lo suyo, no se decide entre seguir con la novia que no ama, o declarársele al hombre que no sabe si lo ama a él. El que persigue dos conejos no atrapa ninguno. ¿Pero quién es el otro?


**E****l otro conej****o**

**...**

_"El que persigue dos conejos...  
... no atrapa ninguno."_

_**...**__  
_

-Se te nota mal, Jimmy -comentó con malicia mientras jugaba con el aparato. Wilson bufó por enésima vez cansado de ese comentario que le taladraba la cabeza desde que comenzó el día. Sabía que terminaría contándoselo a House, si ahora no lo hizo no fue por desconfianza si no por cierta e inexplicable incomodidad y vergüenza. ¿Vergüenza de qué? No lo sabía del todo, cosa estúpida puesto que con House se conocían hasta la uña del dedo más chiquito del pie ¿desde cuándo tanta cautela por la situación personal?

Se volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos, lamentablemente no fue recíproco, los del mayor estaban concentrados en no perder su partida de video-juego.

-Mira, no pareces poner mucha atención a lo que me sucede -dijo nervioso.

-Entonces sí te sucede algo. Toda la mañana me dijiste que no. Eres un mentiroso, Jimmy.

-No me llames así -ordenó.

-Así es como a ella le gusta decirte -rió en voz baja-. Creo que si supiera que tienes a otra mujer contigo dejaría ese apodo tan meloso, imagino que lo cambiaría por "maldito hijo de..."

-Ya entendí. Pero eres tú el que no comprende, no la ando engañando con otra.

-Claro, el problema es que estás tan lleno de amor que dárselo a una única persona no es suficiente. Mejor atender a otras necesitadas de ello. Wilson, el que persigue dos conejos no atrapa ninguno. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es decidir cuál de los dos te satisfará más. El resto se complica un poco, es feo comunicarle al otro participante que es el perdedor. Dime, ¿quién es la otra coneja? Estoy segura que la conozco...

-¡¿Cómo puedes conocer a alguien que no existe?! Deja de insistir con eso... ¡E-es verdad que lo mío con ella ya no funciona, pero no tengo otra opción! -Y es que en realidad no la tenía. El otro conejo era un ser completamente opuesto a una mujer: un hombre. ¿Cómo decírselo a House si apenas él mismo podía lidiar con ello? Fueron tantas noches de insomnio, de arrancarse un par de cabellos, de debatir dentro suyo si ignoraba esta nueva inclinación sexual o la practicaba con libertad, de tantas cosas que no conseguía aclarar. Probablemente le convenía charlarlo con alguien, pero no había un alguien para él, solo existía House.

Y el problema era que no se atrevía con House. Entonces mucho menos con un ''alguien''.

-Como es obvio que no me lo vas a decir -acertó finalmente-, supongo que puede que me equivoque.

-Claro -apoyó.

-¡Jajaja! ¿De verdad pensabas que lo dije en serio? Dime, ¿quién es? ¿Es Cuddy? ¿Cameron?

-¿Qué? -El oncólogo arqueó una ceja sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Por un par de segundos se tomó en serio esa falsa rendición. -¿Cameron? ¿Estás loco o qué? Pareces un niño de cinco años tratando de adivinar qué le compró su madre para la mañana de Navidad. Solo que esta vez estás equivocado, no hay otra. Ni la habrá, ¿entiendes?

El mayor se quedó mirándolo, ignorando que unas letras rojas y brillantes exponían "game over" en la pantalla del Nintendo. Estaba pensando y era bastante peligroso, el corazón de James latía nervioso ¿había dicho algo que lo delatara? Imposible, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si oficialmente era homosexual, solo tenía dudas sexuales. Aunque sabemos que entre homo y dudas hay un solo paso... o menos todavía.

-Sí, entiendo, Wilson -Esperó un par de segundos a que dijera «Es una broma» pero no sucedió; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para ser borrada en seguida. -No habrá _otra_ nunca más ¿verdad? -Asintió con la cabeza. -Entonces ¿cómo se llama el _otro_?

Se le cortó la respiración (o al menos eso le pareció), los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y trató de ocultar todo con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿"_Otro_"? ¿Un muchacho? ¿Me ves cara de gay? Vamos, cuando me refería a que no habría _otra_, me refería a ninguna otra persona.

-Quizá no cara de gay, pero te aseguro que si cara de mentiroso. Sería lógico que tus anteriores relaciones y la actual no estuviesen funcionando por un problema de ellas, entonces, supongo que estás dispuesto a recibir constantes heridas por un conflicto al cual no le puedes encontrar solución. A menos que te hayas dado cuenta que si estuvieses con un hombre las cosas podrían ser diferentes ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no? En un mundo tan abierto donde los homosexuales salen y organizan marchas nadie te diría nada... al menos te gustaría engañarte con eso. Porque de ser así se lo habrías contado a algún amigo intimo como por ejemplo... ¿yo? -Si le contestaba enseguida y sin vacilar podría llegar a engañarlo, pero las palabras no conseguían salir. Solamente pudo balbucear algo inentendible como un idiota, House sonrió triunfal.

-No debes decírselo a nadie -pidió sonrojado-, aunque siempre supe que puedo confiar en ti.

-Si... cualquier otro diría que por eso tienes un tumor cerebral o algo por el estilo, pero eres libre de elegir tus amistades. Ahora vayamos a lo interesante ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¡Ya averiguaste casi todo, no pienso seguir hablando sobre el tema! -gritó. Fue a paso rápido a la salida del consultorio y azotó la fuerza con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a House solo y pensativo.

«Dejarlo solo y pensando es lo peor que pude haber hecho...»

_..._

Les costó mucho llegar a la conclusión de que era una pulmonía. No estaban seguros de si el paciente sobreviviría pero el tratamiento ya se estaba empleando. Ahora dependía de la fuerza que este pudiera dar hasta que se defina si vivía o moría. Como de costumbre Cameron buscaba cualquier forma posible de dejarlo en el mundo de los vivos, Chase permanecía en silencio sin saber que decir por miedo a que estuviera equivocado, últimamente había tenido bastantes peleas con la muchacha. Para House todo hubiese sido interesante ¿por cuánto tiempo se tolerarían si querer irse del grupo o pedir que el otro se retire? Salvo que su mente divagaba por otros temas.

-¿Creen que si lo medicamos con...? -Comenzó la doctora, pero Foreman la interrumpió.

-Hicimos todo lo que se pudo, si él no lo logra no será porque no lo intentamos.

Las tres miradas se concentraron en el mayor.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, este es el momento donde dices algo sarcástico con respecto a mis ideas de salvar a todo el mundo -respondió Cameron sonriente. House arqueó una ceja curioso consigo mismo, ¿tanto le habría afectado la nueva idea sexual de su amigo como para detraerlo así? Imposible, es algo común hoy día, no era nada para pensarlo por más de cinco o seis minutos. ¿Entonces? Era otra cosa la que lo incomodaba. Si es que eso que estaba experimentando era incomodidad...

-Foreman... -llamó-. ¿Qué cosas te causan incomodidad?

-¿Es alguno de sus nuevos juegos psicológicos? ¿Le contaré que me incomoda para que usted lo cause?

-No se me ocurrió que ustedes veían un hijo de Satanás dentro de mí. -Se puso de pie apoyándose sobre el bastón. -Ahora responde.

Camerón se sentó para analizar el nuevo juego del jefe, Foreman vaciló con cuidado antes de responder.

-Me incomoda usted; que tome decisiones que pueden llevarnos a prisión a todos -Chase soltó una carcajada-, me incomoda cuando demuestra indiferencia ante lo que decimos o se burla de lo que creemos... también me incomodan los vendedores de globos... pero no viene al tema.

-Vaya, no tenía idea de que yo carecía de virtudes.

-¿Qué lo incomoda House? -Inquirió el rubio-, ¿se perdió el último número de la Playboy?

-No me incomoda nada, solamente quería saber que los incomodaba a ustedes, y como al parecer soy yo los dejo para que se diviertan solos con el trabajo, si pasa algo que lo amerite, llámenme... -Se dirigió a su casa para pensar bien... ¡¿para pensar bien qué cosa?!

«Supongamos que Wilson se asume definitivamente como homosexual... ¿eso va a afectar mi empleo? No ¿va a evitar que me pague el almuerzo? No ¿va a hacer que Cuddy deje de molestarme? No. Nada va a cambiar en mi vida... salvo... » Salvo la amistad que tenía, no es lo mismo tener un amigo y una novia que tener un amigo y un novio. Si el nuevo "amor" de James era un maníaco manipulador celoso intentaría que no se vieran más. Por primera vez temió que ser opacado por otra persona. No conseguía hacerse una imagen del oncólogo cortándole el rostro en una salida o charla para estar con "él" (del cuál no tenía dato alguno). ¿Sería hermoso físicamente? ¿Tendría una personalidad carismática? ¿Sería mejor novio de lo que él podría ser?

Ahí es donde estaba la respuesta...

«¿Mejor novio qué yo? ¡Qué estupidez! Quise decir, mejor amigo que yo... no, eso suena más estúpido, no puede ser mejor amigo que yo porque será su novio. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¡Ninguno! ¡No tengo ningún problema, no me molesta nada, está todo perfecto!» tomó un par de Vicodín mientras intentaba relajarse en el sillón «Algo debe andar mal con esto. Si fuera común no me importaría. Estoy seguro de que no va a funcionar. Tal vez me preocupa su relación actual... quien persigue dos conejos no atrapa ninguno»

-¡¿Pero quién demonios es el otro conejo?! -Respiró hondo. Esa era la nueva búsqueda ahora, nada de pacientes interesantes. Debía encontrar al otro conejo.

«¿Cómo podría ser el chico que siempre soñó?» era vergonzoso, no tenía la más remota idea de si le gustaría ser pasivo o activo, de qué color de ojos pretendía, de si le gustaba basarse en mujeres para un aspecto físico ideal. No hay caso, tendría que esperar hasta mañana y preguntarle bien como es la cosa.

Mientras tanto, el oncólogo daba vueltas en la cama, al lado de una persona por la que ya no sentía la misma pasión que al comienzo, mas no se atrevía a decírselo. Desde hace varias semanas imaginaba el mejor momento y mejor manera de pedirle "un tiempo de separación", para luego concluir en que el hombre que le interesaba no le correspondería jamás, así que mejor quedarse con lo que tenía asegurado e intentar volver a la máxima felicidad. Lástima que cada vez que lo veía se enamoraba más de este "otro conejo" (la metáfora de esos estúpidos roedores le había quedado plasmada en la mente) dificultando las cosas. ¿Decírselo o no?

El ruido del teléfono lo obligo a sobresaltarse y atender a toda prisa.

-¿Diga? -susurró.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó la voz del mayor.

-¿House? Son las dos de la madrugada ¿Qué haces despierto a esta ahora?

-Eso no interesa, necesito que me digas quien es el otro. Al menos como es físicamente... solo eso.

-Te dije que no hablaría más del tema, aparte... no puedo aquí -carraspeó-, no si me entiendes.

-Oh... claro, el conejo perdedor. Ya te lo dije antes, Wilson, quien persigue dos...

-¡Si, ya se como es el maldito refrán! -El corazón le latía a toda velocidad por el momento y el lugar (la hora también influía un poco). -Escucha, si quieres nos reunimos mañana temprano, pero no le veo el sentido puesto que no existe el otro conejo.

-¿Mañana temprano? ¿Estás loco? Sabes que no soy de lo más puntual en el trabajo, menos aun por una charla gay... -Rió.

-Primero que nada, si te molesta interrumpir tu sueño ¿para qué llamas a esta hora? Duérmete House, yo mañana sí entro temprano. Buenas noches. -Sin darle tiempo a decirle nada más, colgó e intentó volver al sueño que no había conseguido antes. Pero gracias a la llamada de su amigo ahora sí era imposible. Una serie de preguntas se acumulaban a mil por segundo, la principal era: ¿a qué se debe tanta curiosidad por parte de House?

«Seguramente nunca tuvo un paciente gay y quiere sacarse todos los mitos morbosos de las relaciones homosexuales... en el fondo tiene mentalidad de niño de cinco años -suspiró- ¿Le molestará lo mismo que ande con un hombre que con una mujer? No creo... no es de ese tipo de personas» y, aunque al día siguiente no lo iba a creer, después de dos hipótesis más sobre la curiosidad del mayor se durmió.

_..._

Era imposible pensar en él sin sentir sensaciones extrañas. Eran ya las once de la noche y tendría que haberse ido a casa hace media hora. Pero la necesidad de auto-complacerse era más fuerte, obligándolo a pasar las manos por debajo de los pantalones y el bóxer. Era vergonzoso, desde adolecente que no lo hacía, y retroceder por semejante idiotez... se apretó el miembro levemente.

-No lo puedo creer... es una bruja -Interrumpió el médico. Wilson casi se cae de la silla, se metió ambas manos en el bolsillo y rezó para que el rubor que tenía no se notara a simple vista. Sus ojos chocaron con la mirada penetrante y azul que se había percatado de lo que acaba de interrumpir. Arqueó una ceja:

-¿Te estabas... masturbando...?

-¡Claro que no! Soy un profesional ¿Cómo crees que voy a andar haciendo esas cosas y en mi consultorio?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ser un profesional con masturbarse? Muéstrame tus manos -pidió. James se negó amentando su sonrojo-. Apuesto a que huelen a excitación... -Dio vueltas delante del escritorio sin dejar de mirarlo. -Te masturbas pensando en otra persona que no es tu novia, y además es un muchacho. Ella ni siquiera tiene idea de todo esto porque crees que este hombre no te pertenecerá y la retienes para no estar solo ni lastimarla. Wilson, quien persigue dos conejos... -se sentó encima del escritorio-, no atrapa ninguno. Decídete por uno...

-No puedo, House -dijo con una voz triste-. El conejo que yo quiero atrapar es el más difícil del mundo.

-¿Quién es, James? -Se acercó atropelladamente a él, quedando a pocos milímetros de su rostro. -Necesito saber quién es el otro conejo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitas saberlo? ¿Temes que te cambie por él? No te preocupes... eso sería imposible...

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso? -Por más que no lo demostrara estaba muy nervioso, y aun seguía sin saber porqué.

-Por que el otro conejo eres tú, House. -Terminó desviando los ojos hacia sus pies. Se mordía el labio inferior entre avergonzado y asustado. Finalmente se lo había dicho y ahora esperaba el "no". House nunca tuvo una relación seria por mucho tiempo, no era su estilo atarse al amor de otra persona, a soportar celos, a vivir en arrumacos patéticos y sin sentido. El amor significaba para él un compromiso. ¿Por qué querría comprometerse con él? Y menos que menos, sin tener el atractivo físico de una mujer... no había ni la menor posibilidad de ser aceptado del modo en que tanto le hubiese gustado. Ya no estaba seguro de si la amistad continuaría del mismo modo, ya no sabía si podría verlo al día siguiente. De todas las situaciones en las que lo pudo decir justo tuvo que ser cuando lo pescó masturbándose.

«Menuda forma de decir lo que sientes... Ya se terminó, no podré verlo a la cara nunca más.»

-¿Yo soy el ganador? -Preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Te estabas tocando pensando en mi? Vaya... nunca pensé que fuera tan atractivo... creía que Cameron era la única demente que podía sentir algo por mí. ¿Sabes? Lo que nunca entendí es qué demonios pudo verme de bueno. Tú me conoces, Wilson, tal vez más de lo que me gustaría, lo tuyo... -Lo tironeó con fuerza de la corbata, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran en un fuerte beso. El oncólogo no lo podía creer. La lengua de la persona que deseaba estaba entrando salvajemente en su boca, haciendo bailar la suya como ninguna persona lo había hecho antes. Las palpitaciones iban a velocidad luz, y por primera vez sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y dejaba de ser mundo- ... es justificado -Susurró sensualmente.

-No lo puedo creer -dijo entre suaves jadeos-. ¿E-esto es de verdad? ¿No es ninguna apuesta, ningún juego?

-Quisiera saberlo. En fin... me calma saber que no estabas enamorado de ningún idiota de aquí -Esa acidez que tenía al hablar era tan excitante. -Como sea... me atrevo a decir que somos algo. Y me alegra más saber que le gané a tu novia. Aquí entre nosotros... es una imbécil. Ya es hora de que alguien aproveche al máximo todos tus atributos. -Le apretó el miembro con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Lo mismo que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara, solo que esta vez es como querías ¿verdad? -Sus ojos juguetones lo obligaban a asentir con la cabeza.- Espera a que vengas a mi casa... si, irás hoy mismo, te guste o no.

Al final, consiguió atrapar al conejo que quería.

* * *

**Nota final****: **Este trabajo pequeño me costó bastante, primero que nada porque no me atrevía a escribir sobre estos dos, segundo porque temía salirme de sus respectivas personalidades. Hasta que me decidí, primero lo subí a la web de Amor Yaoi, pero en cierto modo, creí que sería mejor bienvenido en Fanfiction... espero no equivocarme y en caso contrario, no tengo ya nada que temer, seguiré publicando, por más que nadie quiera comentarlo.

Y Ud lector, si no quizo opinar, pero leyó hasta el final... y le agradó.  
Se lo agradezco mucho, que eso le quede claro.


End file.
